The Princess and the Peasants
by Shikon-Princess
Summary: Teana is the princess of Cairo, Yugi and Yami are peasants who have no home. She takes them in out of her own kindness. She never expected to fall in love. And neither did they. Priest Seto on the other hand, has other plans.


Title: The Princess and the Peasants

Summary: Teana is the princess of Cairo, Yugi and Yami are peasants who have no home. She takes them in out of her own kindness. She never expected to fall in love. And neither did they. Priest Seto on the other hand, has other plans.

**Shikon-Princess: I'm baaaaack!**

**I'm using Tea's "past life" name Teana, but I decided to keep the Mazaki. Also, Everyone will have their past life's names.**

**I promise to update my other stories! I just need time!**

**(Author's Comments)**

'Someone thinking'

Chapter 1: Teana, Yami, and Yugi

Cairo, Egypt- The Mazaki Palace

Princess Teana sighed. She was to attend a meeting of the palace council for her parents. And here she was, listening to the short, bald man that was talking. Her azure eyes wandered around.

"What are your thoughts Princess?" The bald man said. Teana snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that?" she asked quietly. The bald man sighed angrily. Great. Exactly what she needed. The whole council was staring at her intently.

"I said, what are your thoughts on how to welcome The High Priest Seto?" he said.

"High Priest Seto, the son of the Pharaoh Akunadin?" Teana asked surprisingly. **(Ok peeplz, I know that Atem/Yami is the real pharaoh but in this story, Atem is a peasant. I hope you'll still like it!)**

"Yes." Baldy said, obviously annoyed.

"Well…." Teana paused. She forgot his name.

"Kuramon."

"Well, Kuramon, I think we should give him a tour of Cairo. And then we could hold a great feast in his honor." Teana said casually.

"That is a fabulous idea princess! Your parents will be very pleased with your progress!" Kuramon said.

"So, does this mean the meeting is done sir?" Teana asked, her eyes shining with hope.

Kuramon chuckled. "Yes it is young princess."

There were a few sighs of relief as every one got up to leave. Just when Teana was about to get up, Kuramon spoke. Calling her over to him.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"I am very proud of you princess. But you must pay more attention if you are to be Queen of Cairo." He said advisingly.

Teana sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Also, it has been brought to my attention that you have been wandering of to the marketplace. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Sir please understand! The marketplace is so fascinating! Please don't forbid me from going!" Teana asked pleading.

"Well, if that is the case, I will not forbid you from going. But heed this warning. The world outside this palace is very different. It is also dangerous. People will take advantage of you if you are alone. Especially those filthy men." He said.

"I know! I know! I'm not stupid!" Teana said angrily. She hated pep talks.

"No. You are very beautiful. I'm only concerned about your safety princess. After all, I was assigned to be your guardian while your parents are away." Kuramon said.

" I promise I will not go alone. I will bring guards ok?" She said.

"Yes. Now I feel so much better. You may leave." Kuramon said as Teana hugged him. Kuramon was like a father to her. Always looking out for her.

Kuramon returned the embrace. Teana was like the daughter he never had.

"I bid you good evening your highness." Kuramon said as he walked out and Teana went to her room.

'Like that'll stop me.' Teana smiled as she wrapped a cloak around her and climbed down a ladder and went off to the marketplace.

Cairo Marketplace

"Yami! Hurry! They'll catch us!" Yugi whispered as his older brother Yami was stealing food from the empty stand.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! Thieves!" Yami and Yugi froze when they heard the old man running towards them. Then they bolted off.

"You street rats! You'll pay for this!" The old man yelled as he threw a broom in their direction but missed.

Meanwhile, Teana was just around the same corner Yugi and Yami turned just a minute ago. Teana didn't see Yami and Yugi. And they didn't see her. 5 seconds later, they crashed into each other. They fell as food went flying everywhere.

Teana landed with a loud thump that was echoed by Yami and Yugi's fall. Yami bolted up.

"I'm so sorry mi- Wow" Yami stopped as he noticed the beautiful girl across from him.

She had chocolate brown hair that was partly covered by the hood of her cloak. And the most beautiful tanned skin. My goodness. And her eyes, a beautiful azure color. She was stunning.

Teana gasped at the young man across from her. He was so handsome.

He had golden bangs that fell on the sides of his beautiful tanned face. It also had bangs sticking up. His hair was black with a mixture of red and spiky. And the most beautiful violet eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. But for a handsome man, he was so dirty. He seemed to be wearing peasant's rags. She felt a twang of guilt. Under the cloak, she had very rich Egyptian fabric and they had nothing but a mess of rags.

"Yami? Helloooo?" Yugi said as he waved his hand in front of Yami's face.

"W-What?" Yami said as he stopped staring and blushed.

"What my brother meant to say was we're sorry for crashing into you like that." Yugi said as he also blushed. Now he realized why his brother was in a trance. She was so beautiful. **(Woo! Looks like a soon-to-be love triangle!)**

"It's okay. It's my fault for being so clumsy." Teana said laughing.

'Wow. Even her laugh is beautiful.' Yami thought.

He was about to ask her her name when the palace guards showed up.

"There they are! Let's get them!" The guards as they advanced toward Yugi and Yami.

Teana gasped. "Quickly! Grab your things and run!" she screamed as Yami and Yugi obeyed. Then, she knocked down a couple of boxes to block the guards for now.

'Let's hope it works' she prayed as she started to run.

Pretty soon, the guards jumped over the boxes and went their separate ways.

Yami screeched to a stop as a guard jumped down before them, grinning. "We've got you now street rats."

Teana screamed as a guard grabbed her by the arm.

"You tramp! How dare you steal from an old man!" The guard said as he was about to strike her, until Yami spoke.

"Leave her alone!" He screamed. The guard threw Teana down to the ground and grabbed Yugi instead as Yami was grabbed from behind.

Teana couldn't stand it. She got up and spoke.

"Unhand them now!" She yelled as the guards started to laugh.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" One of them said.

"Oh, I think you know me pretty well." Teana said as she took her hood off.

Everyone gasped.

"T-The Princess!" Yugi and Yami said.


End file.
